pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz
Oz(オズ ベザリウス, Ozu Bezarius) is the main character of the series and the contractor of the chain Alice the B-Rabbit though in reality he is the true B-Rabbit and was contracted to Jack Vessalius 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sablier. Appearance Oz's body for the majority of the series was identical to the way Jack looked when he first met Lacie and she cut his hair for him, that is because Oz's body really is Jack's. This being said, he appears as a 15-year-old boy, 162 cm tall, with blonde hair and emerald eyes. He often wears a white dress shirt, a gray vest, a red tie, green knee-length pants, and a pair of boots. 10 years ago he wore a green jacket with golden linings, brown knee-length pants, a dress shirt, a red tie and a pair of boots. Located on his chest is a clock-shaped seal that all illegal contractors have. Each time the Contractor uses the Chain's power, the hand on the clock moves. When it goes through a full rotation, the contractor is dragged down into the deepest level of the Abyss and can never return. Though it is revealed in Retrace LXX: Oz -Truth-, Oz's true form is that of the Blood-stained Black Rabbit, as that is the reality of Oz's existance. He appears as a rabbit doll that Alice talks to often with when she was in the tower alone. Personality He retains a bright, optimistic, mischiveous, and energetic personality. When he was young, he worked hard to gain praise and recognition from his father. However, he had discovered that his father hated him to the point of not wanting to touch him. After experiencing this, Oz began thinking that there is no guaranteed thing in the world. He thought of himself as weak and, in order to protect people, he could at least remain an obedient child and let harm come his way. Oz likes cute, younger girls and flirts with them frequently, much like Jack. He wished to marry Sharon Rainsworth when they first met. As the story progresses, it is implied that he has started to develop strong feelings towards Alice, but it is not certain that they are completely his feelings. For example, in Retrace 20, Oz calls her "my most precious Alice", but it is not known if these feelings are sincerely his or those of Jack Vessalius that reside in his body. He also has a strong connection to Gilbert, whom he has known since he was ten years old. Gilbert became Oz's servant shortly after they had met. When Oz was still the rabbit doll, he had no feelings, thoughts, or self; he simply watched the world around him. Although when Alice smiled he felt a warm feeling in him even though Alice was mean. He had thought that Alice was Lacie but quickly found out she was not Lacie but rather her daughter. He still feels nostagic feelings from Alice as she reminds him of Lacie. When he finally got his name "Oz" from Alice, he was given a name and that made his world shine. His 'self' was starting to form everytime Alice called him by his name. He started to think about all the things he wanted to see and wanting to be with Alice. Oz noticed how Alice would change in personality from time to time and that The White Alice would take over The Black Alice's body. He noticed that The White Alice was indeed The Core within herself when he has thought that it disappeared. He then noticed that the Abyss has changed from a beautiful place to a dark place and saw that Alice didn't smile anymore. He then noticed that White Alice had a fragment of Lacie's memories saying that was all she could find and gave it to Oz knowing that Lacie would have wanted him to have it. Oz noticed that the darkness in the Abyss would destory every bit of Lacie so he then instead took the darkness from the Abyss into his body to save the fragments of Lacie's memories. He wanted them to stay alive until 'that person' got them. He didn't mind as she was the one who gave him a beginning. He started to crumble from the darkness he took from the Abyss into his body, but he didn't seem to mind as he would only lose his body in reality but his other, that was in the Abyss, would be fine. The Will became alarmed when Oz started to crumble. When Jack picked him up, he was able to give Jack the memory of Lacie singing to him and Oswald in a field. He told Alice not to be sad, but to smile because she was his 'precious Alice'. Quotes *''"I want to know what it is, this 'sin' they say I've committed."'' *''"It's fine, dummy! Since you're the one wearing it!" (To Gilbert, while giving him clothes for the coming of age ceremony.) *"I was rejected, never given any expectations. ... Then at least, I won't be a burden to others. It's alright if the only one who's hurt is me...!" (To Elliot) *"There's no reason... I'm just merely, obeying what I believe within me!"'' (to the Will of the Abyss) *''"I feel so...warm...We know...This calm won't last for long, but...We can't help hoping...That this dreamlike moment...will last..Forever.."'' (group picture) *''"Perhaps Break is a lot weaker than I always thought he was. However, I'm sure that he's a whole lot stronger than he thinks he is." (To Break) *"Whether it's Vessaluis, or Nightray, there's no difference! I just want to be friends with you!" (To Elliot) *"Well, I've come across so many oddities that I've gotten used to it. ... Only by accepting all this, can I get a grasp of the situation."'' (To Alice at the Abyss) *''"Stop it. I... I DON'T WANT TO KILL PEOPLE--!!"'' (From his memory observed near the inner hole of Sabrie) *''"Everything that hurts you, everything that makes you sad, I'll destroy them, all of them!".'' *''"So that's why please smile My Precious Alice".'' *''(to 'Leo)' "I SAID...I DONT WANT TO FIGHT!!!'"'' *''(to Leo) "If Elliot could see you now...I'm sure he'd give you a good hard'' punch!!" *''(to Jack) "I won't... let you... Leo...is my friend...this body...belongs to me...I WON'T LET YOU DO AS YOU PLEASE, JACK!"'' *''"Why are you calling the B-Rabbit "Oz"? I'm not the B-rabbit...Alice is."'' *''"I'm Oz Vessalius...Alice's contractor...But... As B-Rabbit...I killed everyone...destroyed everything... Did I... Did I.... DID I?!"'' *''"I don’t'' want to kill them!" (Originally attributed to Jack, but that turned out to be apparently a lie created by Jack) Chapter Appearances Trivia *In episode 18, he refers to Ada as 'his younger sister who is older than him', and in episode 20 Oscar explained that he is technically 25 years old since he was cast in the abyss when he was fifteen and did not escape until ten years later. *He resembles Shion Liddell from Jun Mochizuki's Crimson-Shell. *Like how Alice from the story of Alice in Wonderland: Oz seems to be switching from different personalities each time he was in trouble or when Jack is taking over his body. *Oz's Illegal Incuse has made 6 rotations as of Retrace LXV: Collapse. Though a possible 7th rotation could have been made when Jack took over Oz's body to attack Leo. *From the one-shot version of Pandora Hearts, it's shown that he is somewhat the same as the current one in the storyline expect for the fact that he doesn't mind using the B-Rabbit's power nor does he seem to show mercy to those of his enemies like Harris despite the fact that Harris was being controlled by a Chain. *In the Official Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine, it was said that Oz was originally designed as a girl disguised as a boy. He was also only meant to be a supporting character. *Oz appeared in every chapter until Retrace LVIII: Puddle of Blood. As of Retrace LXX: Oz, Oz has only not appeared in 4 chapters. *On chapter 70 page 45, on the bottom left it says "not Oz Vessalius, just Oz, the truth bears heavily." this may confirm that his complete name is only "Oz". It could be false if his father really is Zai Vessalius, or maybe if its reflected to Jack because it's Jack's body... *He is the true, original B-Rabbit. *The name "Oz" comes from the first two letters of "Oswald", Alice creates this name by using "Os" only to be corrected that the spelling is actually "Oz". Category:Contractors Category:Vessalius Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Chains